Un Noel Magique
by Feuille D'automne
Summary: Si vous aimez pas le Guimauve.. Vous êtes au mauvais endroit.Yaoi HPDM OS Tous le monde fête en cette veille de Noel, tout le mon sauf Drago. Lui, ère dans le parc, jusqu'a se que Harry le trouve et l'emmene avec lui chez Hermione et Ron.


**Titre :** Un noël magique

**Auteur **: SweetHeartx

**Rating :** G ... Pour tout le monde

**Genre :** Romance.

**Avertissement :** Attention, cette fic contien un relation homosexuel, donc tout homopheobe, vous nàvez pas votre place ici!

**Pairing :** Drarry

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JkRowling, rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne rien de rien pour ecrire

* * *

**Un Noël magique**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la capitale de l'Angleterre. Une légère couche de neige recouvrait le sol et de gros flocons virevoltaient dans les airs, pour ensuite se poser doucement par terre. Les lumières étaient allumées dans presque toutes les maisons et appartements de la ville, laissant ainsi voir de grands sapins joliment décorés de guirlandes, boules, étoiles, anges, et autre décoration de toutes sorte de couleurs, les unes plus belles que les autres.

Les maisons étaient également revêtues de guirlandes lumineuses rouge, bleu, jaune, etc. Devant les maisons, des pères Noël, anges, lutins, en plastique se tenait bien droit. Des groupes de chorales se promenaient de rues en rues, chantant des chansons de Noël avec enthousiasme.

Le temps doux, avec un très léger vent, qui ne nous fait par contre par hérisser les poils du bras, était au rendez-vous. Les enfants, étaient sortis profiter de ce merveilleux temps, en faisait une gigantesque bataille de boules de neige. Plusieurs enfants de ce quartier s'étaient regroupés, pour jouer ensemble, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas tous.

Malgré cette joie, tous avaient très hâte de rentrer dans leur maison et de déguster l'excellente dinde, qui se faisait sentir dans les airs. Ils pourraient ensuite se mettre bien au chaud, dans de grosses couvertures, avec un chocolat bien chaud, rire et chanter en famille. A minuit ils pourraient tous ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Enfin bref, tout le monde profitait de cette joie de vivre, en cette veille de Noël. Tous ? Non, une personne se promenait toute seule, les mains dans les poches, têtes basse dans le parc. Si on l'avait vu, on aurait tout de suite été surpris de voir un homme tel que lui tout seul, avec cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Il projetait une parfaite image, du jeune mari qui passerait Noël avec sa femme et ses enfants. Grand, cheveux d'une blondeur unique, aux yeux gris orageux et d'une élégance à couper le souffle, c'est de cela qu'avait l'air le jeune homme marchant seul.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, sans se soucier de la neige qui l'y recouvrait et soupira. Bien sur, il aurait voulut être avec des amis, pour fêter. Mais avec qui, quand on a plus de famille et plus ses meilleurs amis avec nous …

Drago Malfoy, car c'était bel et bien lui, passait Noël tout seul depuis deux ans. Deux ans que Harry Potter avait vaincu le Lord noir de ses propres mains, et deux ans que ses parents étaient mort dans ce violent combat final. Oh non, il n'était pas triste que ses parents soient morts, car pour dire vrai ils avaient tout deux fait de la vie de Drago un enfer. Même s'ils étaient en vie, il ne voudrait pas être avec eux, en une journée aussi magique, car Drago se rappelait bien de ses journées en compagnie de sa famille. En faite, en cette journée, rien dans le manoir Malfoy ne pouvait donner un indice que c'était Noël, car il n'y avait pas de sapins, aucune décoration, rien. De plus, même si le festin, pouvait avoir l'air d'un festin de Noël, ce n'était pas le cas, car ils mangeaient toujours comme ça. Avec mille et une nourritures sur la table, de quoi servir plus de 10 personnes. Oh bien sur Drago recevait des cadeaux… Un joli petit doloris pour avoir emmener le sujet de Noël à table. Il avait demandé, poliment bien entendu, pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas comme tout le monde, acheter un sapin, ouvrir des cadeaux, chanter (Vous voyez Lucius Malfoy chanter?! O.o Moi pas). Malfoy senior s'était alors mit en une colère noire, n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui répondre, qu'il l'emmenait déjà vers le cachot, pour lui faire subir une des plus grandes douleurs que Drago eut connu.

Bref, certainement pas une soirée à rendre jaloux qui que ce soit.

En fait, Drago était triste car le jour de la bataille il perdit également deux de ses plus chers amis; Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Ils avaient tous deux, avec Drago, changé de clan… Pour aller dans celle de la «lumière».

Évidement, Drago avait trouvé d'autres amis… Hermione, Harry, Ron … Surprenant n'est-ce pas? Il avait apprit à les connaître, Harry en premier lieu, celui-ci étant son patron, puis ensuite Hermione et Ron, en leur parlant les quelques fois où ils étaient avec Harry. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il ferait ami ami avec ce trio, il aurait sûrement rit au nez de cette personne. Mais avez le temps, il avait apprit à apprécier leur compagnie.

Par exemple, il respectait énormément Hermione. Elle était Médicomage en chef, et il l'avait vue travailler à Ste Mangouste un jour, et il avait été très impressionné. Elle avait réussit à guérir quelqu'un en un clin d'œil. Dans le temps de Poudlard, tout le monde disait que c'était la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge. Drago avait remarqué qu'elle était intelligente, mais il croyait que les gens exagéraient trop en disant que c'était _la_ plus intelligente. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point cette jeune femme était brillante.

Ron, lui… Il n'a pas grand-chose à dire dessus. A part qu'il adorait bavarder de Quidditch avec lui.

Harry… Pour Drago, c'était une personne géniale! En apprenant à le connaître, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'est pas un petit con prétentieux, comme il aimait tant le répéter à Poudlard. Harry lui avait beaucoup parlé de son passé. Cela l'avait surpris que le survivant lui parle de lui aussi facilement. Bref, en écoutant Harry, il avait apprit, que d'une certaine façon, on lui avait volé son adolescence avec toutes ces histoires de Lord Voldemort. Il était né pour se faire tuer, ou pour tuer. Et même maintenant, après avoir tué le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne se prenait pas pour une star, détestant même toute cette attention qu'on lui portait.

Tout le monde croyait qu'en travaillant ensemble, Harry et Drago ne pourraient jamais se supporter, et une des deux personne allait démissionner, ou pire… Mourir! Mais ce fut complètement l'inverse, car en très peu de temps, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. En fait, pour Drago, il ressentait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour Harry, mais il n'avait jamais eut le courage de lui avouer. Et bien quoi? Le courage n'est pas la qualité principale des Serpentards, non?! Il avait souvent tenté de lui dire, mais à la dernière minute, il s'était dégonflé.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une étoile filante passa alors, et bien qu'il ne croie pas aux « pouvoirs » d'une étoile filante qui exauce les souhaits, il pria pour que l'amour qu'il porte pour Harry soit réciproque.

Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas, qui venaient dans sa direction. Il regarda en direction de la provenance de se son, et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. C'était Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que l'information se rende à son cerveau. Quand cela fut fait, il fit un bond et courut se cacher entre les branches d'un sapin, espérant qu'Harry ne l'ait pas vu. Pourquoi se cachait-il comment ça? En fait c'était parce que Harry lui avait demandé, quelques jours plus tôt s'il voulait passer la veille de Noël avec Hermione, Ron et lui. Drago lui avait répondu qu'il avait déjà des projets pour ce soir-la, avec des amis.

Alors que Drago priait silencieusement, une tête ébouriffée apparut entre les branches du sapin. Sursautant, Drago poussa un cri peu masculin, avant de tomber sur les fesses.

- Drago?! S'écria Harry, les sourcils lever si haut, qu'on ne les voyait presque plus.

- Perspicace… Répliqua Drago sarcastiquement, en se relevant, à l'aide de la main tendu d'Harry.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

- Euh… je… Je cherche mon chat!

Non mais quel con! Il n'aurait pas put trouver une meilleure excuse? Il n'avait même pas de chat! Et puis même s'il en avait un… Pourquoi l'aurait-il amené au parc, à cette heure-ci… la veille de Noël. Pff il pouvait vraiment être idiot quelques fois!

- Tu n'as pas de chat Drago…

- Je sais…

- Alors… dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ici…

- En fait c'est que…

Ce n'est pas très facile à avouer qu'on est tout seul pour un soir comme celui-là… Et qu'en plus il lui avait mentit.

- En-fait-c'est-que-je-t'ai-mentit. Je-n'ai-personne-avec-qui-passer-cette-soirée.

Drago avait dit cela dans un souffle, en baissant les yeux au sol. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié devant Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux du brun, vis-à-vis lui. C'est une des affaires qu'il aimait le moins, qu'on ait pitié de lui, surtout si c'était venant de Harry.

Celui-ci pris le menton de Drago entre son pouce et son index et lui releva doucement la tête. Drago ne vit aucune trace de pitié dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté mon invitation alors?

- Je… Je ne sais pas …

Harry eut un léger sourire et se rapprocha dangereusement de Drago. Le cœur de celui-ci commença à battre a tout rompre. Il voyait le visage de Harry s'approcher de plus en plus, et lorsqu'il croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, Harry changea de direction, non pas vers ses lèvres mais vers l'oreille droite de Drago. Dans un murmure quasi inaudible et dit d'une voix qui fit frissonner Drago.

- Viens avec moi Drago...

Drago avait fermé les yeux tellement il était bien en ce moment. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Harry sur son oreille. Ils étaient si proches que leurs torses se touchaient, dans un léger frôlement.

Harry ne recula que quelques secondes après avoir fini sa phrase et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta seulement de suivre Harry quand celui-ci se mit en marche sur le petit sentier qui traversait le parc. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Drago, se tannant bien vite de se silence et malgré le fait qu'il soit encore gêné de se qui s'était passé tantôt, il se racla la gorge et demanda :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors? Tu n'es pas supposé être chez Hermione et Ron?

- Oui mais 'Mione m'a demandé d'aller acheter une bouteille de champagne. Ils en avaient seulement une chez eux.

Harry montra le sac contenant la bouteille à Drago. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

- Oh, et c'est toi qui est chargé de faire les courses? Demanda Drago en leva un sourcil narquois.

- Oh ne te moque pas hein! Et puis si je n'y serais pas allé je n'aurais jamais trouvé un joli petit dragon que je pourrais rapporter.

Les joues de Drago se tintèrent d'un magnifique rouge et Harry éclata de rire.

- Oh tu es trop mignon quand tu es aussi gêné !

Drago de son côté de rougir encore plus et se renfrogna. Harry lui, rit de plus bel, en voyant la tête que faisait Drago. Malgré le fait qu'il eut paraissait fâché, Drago était assez content! Harry le trouvait joli… C'était plutôt un bon signe!

Ils continuèrent à marcher, cette fois-ci en discutant, de tout et de rien.

.oO0Oo.

Quand Ron et Hermione avaient vu Drago, ils avaient été tout d'abord surpris, puis ils l'avaient étreint affectueusement. Harry n'avait pas parlé du pourquoi il l'avait ramené, sachant bien que Drago n'aurait pas apprécié.

Ils s'étaient ensuite, tous les quatre assis autour de la table, où le buffet les y attendait. Une dinde rôtie à point, accompagné par des patates parfaitement cuites était au milieu de la table. Des légumes cuits étaient dans une grande assiette ronde. Quatre verres remplit de vin rouge tenaient bien droit à coté de chaque assiette. D'autres petits plats étaient disposés de-ci de-là. Une nappe fine recouvrait la table. Des anges y étaient dessinés. Deux bougies qui étaient de chaque coté de la table illuminait la pièce. A l'aide d'un sortilège, Hermione avait rendu la flemme encore plus lumineuse. Le sapin décoré, se tenait à quelques mètres de la table. Les petites lumières de toutes sortes de couleur, donnaient une légère lumière apaisante. Des cadeaux reposait au pied de se sapin. De l'autre coté sur un autre mur, il y avait cinq tableaux; le premier représentait le trio légendaire au temps de Poudlard. Le deuxième, toute la famille Weasley; le troisième; la famille Granger; le quatrième, Hermione et Ron lors de leur Mariage; et enfin le cinquième, on y voyait Harry qui passait son bras autour de la taille de Drago, et lui s'empourprer d'un rouge très mignon. Ensuite on voyait Harry qui déposait un délicat baiser sur la joue du blond, qui devenait encore plus rouge.

Drago se rappelait bien de cette journée-la. Il avait été tellement gêné par la proximité d'Harry, que son cœur avait commencé à battre à une allure folle. Tout le monde avait remarqué son teint rosé, mais n'en avait rien dit.

Le blond se demandait toujours pourquoi Hermione avait affiché cette photo. De un, il avait l'air d'une chèvre (Et oui, pour une fois Drago avouait qu'il n'était pas beau sur une photo), et de deux… Il avait bien dit a Hermione de ne pas afficher cette photo, mais elle en avait eut rien à battre, et l'avait affiché, prétextant qu'ils étaient trooooooooop mignooonnns sur la photo.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je t'avais demandé d'enlever cette photo Hermione.

- Mais vous êtes trooooooooop mignooonnns!!

… Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

.oO0Oo.

Le repas ce passa dans la bonne humeur. Les quatre amis se remémoraient leurs souvenirs à Poudlard. Les coups bas qu'ils s'étaient fait dans le temps où ils se détestaient. Drago se rendit également compte qu'il aimait Harry depuis… Sûrement le premier coup d'œil. A chaque fois qu'il l'épiait, se disant que c'était pour lui faire un mauvais coup, dans le fond c'était seulement pour le regarder, car il ne pouvait pas passer une seule journée sans la présence d'Harry. Il était comme l'air pour un être vivant, impossible de vivre sans.

Drago regarda Harry, qui le regardait. Ils se sourirent.

- Dis Drago… tu te souviens de la fois où, en deuxième année Crabe et Goyle t'avais parlé de la chambre des secret?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela?

- … Tu n'es pas supposé savoir ça… A part si tu es rentré dans la salle commune des Serpentard…

Harry sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Quoi?! Tu étais dans la salle?

- Et oui… Plutôt Ron et moi…On était Crabe et Goyle.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de brocolis dans sa bouche. Les trois gryffondors explosèrent de rire.

- Il me semblait aussi qu'ils -vous- étaient bizarres.

Ils éclatèrent tous d'un rire bruyant, puis continuèrent à manger

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même atmosphère, rire et bonheur. Pour Drago c'était un début de soirée génial, comme il n'en avait rarement eut.

.oO0Oo.

Après le souper (dîner), ils mirent chacun leur manteau, mitaine, chapeau, etc. et sortir dans le jardin. Là, Hermione et Ron, Harry et Drago firent une équipe et construisirent un mur de neige chacun de leur coté, pour ensuite commencer une bataille de boules de neige. Ils riaient comme des enfants, se jetant dans la neige.

- Attention Dragoooooo !! Cria Harry.

Ron lançait une grosse boule de neige en direction du blond, et Harry en voyant cela se jeta sur le blond. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse, Drago sur le dos et Harry sur le blond, face à face.

Hermione et Ron qui n'avait rien remarqué continuent à jouer de leur coté.

Les deux ex ennemis restèrent dans cette position un long moment, chacun savourent la chaleur de l'autre. Leur visage était si proche, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry approche son visage de celui de Drago. Il déposa ses lèvres sur ceux du blond. Juste un frôlement, rien de plus. Aucun n'approfondit le baiser, ils aimaient bien trop cette sensation de douceurs que lui procurait l'autre.

Ils restèrent trente bonnes secondes dans cette position, jusqu'à se que Harry enlève ses lèvres de ceux a Drago. La chaleur partit instantanément pour tout les deux, faisant place ainsi au froid. Harry se leva et tendit la main à Drago, pour l'aider à se relever.

Une fois celui-ci debout, ils continuèrent à se regarder. Drago se rendit alors compte de ce qui venait de se passer, et rougit brusquement. Les joues de Harry aussi prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Alors qu'Harry allait dire quelque chose, il reçut une boule de neige en plein sur le visage. Ils entendirent deux grands éclats de rire, d'Hermione et Ron, ensuite accompagné par Drago.

Harry, qui était resté pétrifier les dix premières secondes, reprit ses esprits et courut droit sur Ron pour le faire basculer dans la neige. Une guerre de vrai gamin éclata alors entre eux. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui avait le gabarit plus imposant qui domina Harry, assit en califourchon dessus. Il lui mit toute la neige qui lui tombait sous la main sur le visage du survivant.

- Au secou……mfffffff , cria Harry, quand une tonne de neige lui arriva sur la face.

Ce fut finalement Drago qui sauva Harry, en sauta sur le dos de Ron.

.oO0Oo.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les quatre entraient au chaud dans la maison. Alors que Ron, Harry et Drago allaient confortablement s'installer dans le salon, Hermione, elle allait préparer du chocolat chaud.

- Au fait Drago, j'ai oublié de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Ron!

Drago, qui se remémora alors la scène qui s'était passé seulement quelque secondes avant que la guerre n'éclate, rougit de nouveau, sous le regard moqueur de Harry, et celui interrogateur de Ron.

- Ron tu pourrais venir une minute?! Cria alors Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Ron soupira et se leva. Il partit rejoindre sa femme, laissant ainsi Harry et Drago tout seul depuis leur baiser.

Drago pausait son regard n' importe où, sauf sur Harry.

- Drago …

Le dénommé continua à fixer un point invisible sur le mur. Il entendit alors Harry soupirer et des pas se firent entendre. Drago espéra que c'était ceux de Ron, ou bien Hermione, mais non, c'était ceux de Harry, qui s'était levé et approché de Drago. Il s'assit juste en face de lui, essayant ainsi d'attirer son attention, mais rien n'y fit. Il leva alors la main, et posa son index et son pouce sur le menton de Drago pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il eut alors l'attention complète du blond, alors il ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix douce, mais aussi légèrement triste dit.

- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je vois bien que maintenant ça te rend mal à l'aise… Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié pour cela !

Drago le regarda incrédule.

- De quoi tu parles?! Bien sure que ça me rend mal a l'aise! Mais ça ne va pas gâcher notre amitié pour autant!

- Mais… ce n'est plus comme avant …

- Évidement que ce n'est plus comme avant! J'attendais ce moment depuis une éternité, et maintenant que j'ai eut mon baiser toi tu regrettes!!

Drago avait parlé trop vite. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et devint écarlate. Il venait d'avouer à Harry qu'il souhaitait l'embrasser depuis une éternité!

Harry lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux leurs sortaient de leur orbites.

- Oh mais ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu devais bien t'en douter que tu me plaisais!

Toute trace de gêne était partit de Drago. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant aller jusqu'au bout!

- Non, en fait tu ne me plais pas. Je t'aime Harry! Et ça depuis la première fois que je t'ais vue! Mais je faisais passer mon amour en de la haine, parce que je n'acceptais pas encore mon homosexualité! Mais comme le proverbe le dit si bien « Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas», et bien cela vaut pour moi! A chaque fois que je te voyais avec une fille, ou un gars j'avais un pincement au cœur, mais je l'ignorais superbement. Toutes les fois que me suis surpris à te déshabiller du regard, mais encore là je trouvais une excuse, les hormones d'adolescent! Mais à ma sortie de Poudlard, quand on a dut travailler ensemble, je ne pouvais plus ignorer mes sentiments, car ils étaient bel et bien là. Je me suis dit au moins 500 fois d'aller t'avouer mon amour, mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas en avant, j'en faisais deux vers l'arrière! C'est difficile de déclarer son amour à quelqu'un, surtout pour moi, qui ne l'a jamais fait, à personne, comme la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimée, ne m'aime pas.

Plus Drago parlait, plus les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillaient. Il était abasourdit. Il n'aurait jamais crut que Drago Malefoy... Soit amoureux de lui, Harry Potter… et cela depuis leur première rencontre! Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, on aurait dit qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

En plus, Drago croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était tout le contraire! Il attendait se moment depuis toujours, lui aussi. Il avait tant de fois voulu lui déclarer son amour, mais il baissait toujours les bras, croyant que Drago allait se foutre de sa gueule. Mais non! L'amour que Harry portait pour Drago était réciproque.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et Drago se renfrogna, croyant qu'Harry allait se moquer de lui.

- Je crois que je vais partir avant d'avoir à me confronter à ton sarcasme.

Drago jeta un regard triste à Harry et partit, presque en courant de la maison.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, et courut après le blond. Il le rejoignit alors que celui-ci allait transplaner. Il le retint par la main et le fit tourner vers lui.

- Tu te trompes Drago! …

Et sans plus attendre, Harry fondit sur les lèvres si tentatrices de l'ancien Serpentard. Leurs langues entamèrent immédiatement un ballet infernal. Leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils sentirent alors une fièvre les envahirent, et le baiser devint encore plus passionné, sauvage si cela se pouvait.

Drago mordilla les lèvres d'Harry, sans toutefois le blesser. Il sentait le souffle chaud du brun sur sa joue, et son cœur battre à une allure folle.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ne se séparèrent pourtant pas, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry leva la main et caressa la joue du blond, qui frissonna à ce contact. Un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Harry, qui murmura tout contre les lèvres de Drago;

- Je t'aime aussi Drago, n'en doute jamais.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Harry venait de lui dire trois petits mots, qu'il ne croyait jamais entendre de sa part, envers lui.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de sa joue. Harry vint immédiatement les recueillir avec sa langue. Il déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe du blond, puis le serra fortement dans ses bras.

Drago leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, et vit une étoile filante traverser le ciel. Un sourire joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il murmura;

- Merci…

**.oO0Oo.**

* * *

**Vous avez aimez ? Ben je suis contente parce moi pas **

**Bref laissez un reviews pour donner vos impression !**

**Bisou**

**Anna**


End file.
